In the abyss without a flame
by Eiri and Kurama lover07
Summary: A dark, twisted story suitably rated M, in which the reader has the chance to try and figure out who the bad guy is before I reveal it. Also eventual Roy/Ed. If you looking for something happy or fluffy, I recommend you go elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**In the abyss without a flame**

By: Eiriandkuramalover09

Dedicated to my best friend in the world. Kiwi.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I make no monetary gain from this story, only the twisted plot is mine.

...

"Why?" Edward wanted to scream but dared to only whisper.

"Why not kid," The larger man taunted, dug his knee more sharply against the helpless teenagers back. Quite effectively pinning the smaller man against the cold concrete beneath them. Edward grit his teeth and refused to yell out.

"Seriously, why me," The Fullmetal alchemist growled out angrily.

"Perhaps i just like short blondes,"

"Bullshit!" Ed spat hatefully. The captor's smile slipped away. The man applied and bit of pressure directly on Edwards spine, this time the young man couldn't hold in the yelp of pain.

"Fine short stuff I'll tell you why," Edward growled softly at the short comment but as wise enough not to fly off the handle like usual. The man grinned down at the at the helpless teen. "You want to know the truth, I chose you because your you," Edward furrowed his brow understandably confused. The older man chuckled softly and proceeded to explain. "Your strong, stronger than everyone. You have a spark, in a way you're magnetic. Everyone you meet comes to respect and like you. Plus I just love you defiant nature, all the other dogs of the military have been broken, but not you. I suppose in a way this all stems from jealously, if i'm going to be completely honest here its the fire in your eyes that's really driving me to do this. The military stripped me of mine and stripped it from every man i know, but not you. Not you, why are you so fucking special Fullmetal? Why do you keep that innocent, naive air around you? I hate it, I FUCKING hate it. I want to slowly slice you up and watch that innocence drain away with your crimson elixir," The man paused and glazed at the boy beneath him. Edward lay under the bigger man, hopelessly pinned, his body coiled tight from fear. The blonde's mind raced, trying desperately to think of anyway out of this mess. For some reason begging didnt seem like it was going to get him out of this. Just when Ed thought it was as bad as it could get he heard something that made his blood run cold. "Don't worry about your life Edward i've thought of a way to break you and keep you alive, that way i can have fun with you more than once," The man laughed darkly. Ed's emotions were warring between fear and confusion. His lack of adult knowledge due to his age and his sole fixation on alchemy, left him lacking in other areas a teen would normally know about. Try as he might Edward couldn't think of anything worse than a slow, torturous death.

"What are you going to do? Edward was hesitant to ask but unable to help himself. The man roared with laughter above him, his larger frame shaking with amusement.

"You really don't have a clue?" The man mocked and ran a hand against the teenager's ass. Ed's eyes widened as realization dawned on him, he was a genius after all.

"You can not be serious..." Ed trailed off.

"Oh but I am," Edward let out an undignified squeak and got a nice jolt of adrenaline. The boy somehow managed to get a little leverage with his automail arm and pushed against the floor as hard as he could. The man on top was caught off guard and was almost bucked off of the smaller boy. Fueled by Ed's defiance, the man pinned the boy back down with a boost of strength. "Well we can't have that happening again can we Ed," The man commented darkly, sounding unamused for the first time since Ed had been pinned down to the floor.

"Screw you," Edward yelled at the the evil man and tensed up his body. He wasn't entirely sure what was coming but he was sure it would involve pain if the mans treats were anything to go by. A moment later Ed had the fleeting thought that he wished he could have been wrong for once.

"Tsk.." Was all Ed heard be fore a ragged howl tore itself from the boy's throat. The nerves in his shoulder screamed with pain like liquid fire coursed through them. Disoriented and a bit ill feeling from agony, he tried to turn his head to see what the cause was. Ed never got that far. The man had inserted a razor sharp blade in-between the automail arm and the shoulder port. As Ed was trying to catch a glimpse the man chose that moment to twist harshly, with a sickening pop and a hoarse yelp from the teen, the automail arm fell free and clattered noisily on the floor. The Fullmetal alchemist convulsed, then lay limp, blacked out from the immense pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The evil man smiled then got up, he moved quickly knowing he only had so long before the boy was awake and kicking again. From a shadowy corner the man retrieved a bag he had stashed in this abandoned warehouse at an earlier date. There were many items within the cloth bag but the man only removed what he considered the most important at the moment. Military issue, alchemy resistant stainless steel chains were first. The man had chosen their location carefully, the warehouse they were in was built to house much stronger and dangerous creatures than a pissed off fifteen year old boy. There were iron ring built into the floor that the chains could be attached to. Rings that had been reinforced and sunk a good ten to twenty feet into solid concrete. No man could ever hope to rip them up and escape, not even Armstrong himself could hope to do so. The man moved swiftly now, feeling the press of time. The teen could cause problems, he was a formidable foe even lacking his arm. With this fact in mind, the man chained Edwards flesh arm first, taking care care to make sure it was chained with the palm upwards, and zero slack. Ed was a resourceful kid, the man knew this almost better than anyone, he couldn't chance the boy drawing a transmutation circle. The restraints may have been alchemy resistant but the bot didn't become a state alchemist at the age of twelve for nothing. The captor secured the boys legs, using twice the amount of chain for the automail one, the man stood up and admired his handiwork. Perhaps another minute passed as the man gazed at Ed when the younger man began to rouse. The teen's mind took a few moment to process what had happened, as soon as Ed registered the heavy weight was missing from his back he tried to bolt upwards, to no avail of course. As Ed realized he could barely lift his body an inch off the cement, panic set in. Edward thrashed wildly, giving everything he had to try and break free. The man watched in amusement as the teen struggled hopelessly. When his prisoner began hyperventilating, he openly chuckled. Edward calmed himself and noticeably stiffened. His spine, iron rod straight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward screeched.

"Master," The man replied.

"What?!" Edwards eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"For now and forever more you shall only address me by that name,"

"I'll call you anything I fucking want you prick!" Ed yelled and cursed at the taller man. Edward opened his mouth to shout again and suddenly saw stars. With seemingly inhuman speed, the man grabbed the back of Ed's head and slammed his face into the cement.

"Now my little pipsqueak alchemist, if i hear even one more syllable that isn't part of the word master, that brief meeting your face just had with the floor will be repeated, many times over, understand?"

"Fuck you!" Edward spat out a mouth full of blood. The man swiftly delivered a sharp kick into Ed's ribs.

"It's a shame your mother didn't teach you any manners before she croaked," The man taunted cruelly. Edward flushed crimson and snarled with anger.

"You had better kill me, you bastard! If I ever get free what your doing to me will pale in comparison to what I do to you!" Ed snarled like a rabid beast and pulled against his chains once more. The unforgiving metal bit into Edward's wrists causing a small amount of blood to drip off his flesh wrist and and stain the floor beneath him. Edward easily ignored the pain, so fixated on his rage. Never would Edward of thought this man could do this to him, or anyone for that matter. The room suddenly reverberated with a resounding slap. Edward's head jerked to the side harshly.

"Apparently the last lesson I tried to teach you didn't help. Little brats like you need some discipline," The man sneered down at the restrained teen.

"As I said before, FU..." Ed was cut off by a a swift, hard kick in the face. It caught his right cheek and split it open. The wound bled freely, leaving several trails of crimson fluid down the teen's face. Edward winced as the number of drops rose, quickly creating a pool beneath his face.

"I warned you Ed," The man said almost kindly. "It's only going to get worse, the more you disobey," Edward simply panted, looking away, he tried to piece his resolve back together. Ed felt the first prickle of tears since this had began. The blond swallowed hard and pushed back his sorrow, his pride replacing it with red hot rage.

"Never," Edward's voice was low and harsh sounding, yet rang with determination. The man sighed and and walked slowly to the other side of the young man, forcing Ed to turn his head left. The movement was awkward and painful because of how tightly he was chained to the floor, missing an arm on the right side gave him a lot of slack on that side, not that it help the teen a whole lot.

"You want to know what so great about you missing your arm Edward?" The man said sweetly and leered down at the young man. "Not only does it make you defenseless, but it also makes your clothes so much easier to remove," Ed's heat leapt into his throat at this statement and he felt it was hard to breath. For a minute he could offer no response. The chilling sound of laughter brought him back to the present. Ed suddanly found himself amused and laughed loudly, effectively cutting off the captor's laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

In the abyss without a flame chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own, I do not make any money off of this. (Also for chapter two)

Warning: Rated M, this is intended for adult readers. Will be non-con, and yoai.

I have no beta, all mistakes are my own.

Dedicated to Kiwi

On to chapter three...

...

"I understand now.. Your not you. At least my torture makes sense now," Ed laughed weakly. The man frowned.

"Have you cracked already Fullmetal? You're rambling nonsense," The man's frown deepened as he was answered with more quiet laughter.

"Envy... How did I not realize it sooner... You're the only one enough of a monster to do this," Edward gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "It figures you would take the shape of someone I trust.." A needle of pain in his side told Ed at least one of his ribs were cracked. The man laughed heartily and grinned.

"How kind of you to give me a second alibi Edward, oh yes, I could play the innocent guy who's identity was stolen by the evil shape shifter. What an idea." The man chuckled loudly as Ed fell silent, the boy felt like a vice had wrapped around his rib cage.

"It can't be true... You can't be..." Edward rasped.

"Oh but I am shorty,"

"No... You wouldn't call me that..." Ed was near his breaking point, his head bowed in denial.

"Yes," The man replied in a singsong voice.

"You son of a bit..." Ed sputtered as a heavy boot may have cracked another rib. Ed choked hard, the metallic taste of blood once again filling his mouth.

"Tsk tsk Ed, when will you learn to only refer to me as Master? Perhaps you're enjoying this pain kid,"

"You won't get away with this, if you really plan to leave me alive then there's no way. Even if no one believed me I'd find a to make you pay myself," Ed growled.

"No you won't boy. I going to play with you for a while and when I finally get bored I'm going to let you go. I know by the end of it you'll never breathe a word of this to anyone," The man sounded confident.

"You're fucking crazy!"

"Oh really? There's one thing your not taking into account," The man smiled sickly as Ed glared. "I know your little brother's secret," Edward would had gasped if the the room didn't suddenly seem void of air.

"Leave Al out of this... You want me right, so just leave him alone." Ed said brokenly.

"I suppose he is just an innocent little boy that you screwed huh, so since i'm so kind, if you keep your pretty little mouth shut, I'll spare your brother. Oh and of course you must call me Master," Ed looked away stubbornly and sealed his lips tight. "Come on kid it's not that hard to say," Ed felt tears prickle at his eyes but refused to look at the man or say anything. "I wonder if they'll take Alphonse and use him for experiments, or perhaps they'll send him for a swim to see how long it takes for a blood seal to wash away," The man commented idly, he could have been discussing the weather with the tone of voice he used and not killing someone.

"Just kill me," Ed whispered.

"Oh but Edward, I'm a man of my word, everyone knows that. I believe I said your leaving here alive." Ed fell his pride crumbling, his face fell.

"Please," It was barely audible, yet loud enough in the empty room to show that Edward Elric had just begged. Edward risked a glance at his captor, as much of one as he could. The man had a creepy, wide grin, one that did not reach his sharp, calculating eyes. Ed wondered briefly how no one, including himself, had noticed how fake that smile was. Without a word the man knelt down by the boy and reached out at him. Ed involuntarily flinched away. The smiling man figure silently grasped the the right sleeve of Ed's iconic red jacket, Ed's body was as taunt as a bow string, yet he could not seem to even move enough to impede the mans actions. The jacket peeled away from the boy's sweaty back with little resistance. Edward barely held back sobs when a warm hand slid into the slight space between the teen's body and the hard floor, the zipper to the black sleeveless vest Ed wore was pulled down slowly. The vest too, was peeled away easily, both the vest and jacket were bunched on Edwards left arm, revealing Ed's back to the cold air. Edward laid there silently, his body shaking slightly, eyes glassy and unfocused. Ed's back was covered in goosebumps as he lay bare under the man's stare. The man studied the skin he had revealed silently, taking in first the jagged, twisted scars and bulky steel that was covering most of the boy's right shoulder and upper right back. Next he noticed how smooth and creamy the skin along the blonde's spine looked, almost feminine. The man couldn't resist sliding a finger lightly down the bumps on the teen's spine. "Please don't," Ed pleaded softly, he was of course ignored. The man caressed Ed's bruised rib cage gently, a few fingers lingering. The young man's body twitched and jerked, trying to escape the almost loving touch. The man finally came to his senses and leaned away from the boy.

"Call me Master now," The man simply commanded.

...

Reviews would be very nice of you readers


	4. Chapter 4

In the abyss without a flame chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, only the dark plot.

Rated: M, if you read the first three chapters you know where this is going.

Of course this story is now and will always be dedicated to Kiwi

...

"No," Edward couldn't look at the man. The man didn't say anything, merely rose and went to the corner where the cloth bag was kept. He picked it up and brought the whole bag back over to Edward. The man dropped the bag with a clank next to the trembling teen. The man continued to ignore the tied up boy and started to rummage through the aforementioned bag. After a few more moments of quiet, Edward was ready to crack up from suspense. "What are you doing?" Edward asked softly unable to take the silence anymore. The man simply smiled again and pulled out a short, but razor sharp knife. Ed wished he hadn't asked. The man set down the knife causally went back to searching through the cloth bag. Next came an indescribable clear substance in a large glass vial. Last was a simple bottle of drinking water, the man set all of these things within Ed's range of view.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do with all these things Edo?" Ed remained silent, the boy steeled his gaze and tried to stare the psycho down. "Of course you do, but you have that stubborn pride in the way still. No matter in a few more minutes you wont even have that left," The man grinned gleefully and picked up the knife.

"Stay the hell away from me you son of a bitch!" Edward shrieked, he knew the knife was getting close to his bare back, he could just feel it.

"Such a long vocabulary for such a short kid," The tall man teased and inched the blade ever closer to Ed's smooth back. "Try not to squirm too much, I don't want to cut too deep. I promised to keep you alive after all," The only indication that Ed had heard anything was a subtle tightening of his back muscles. Without warning the man brought the blade down to Edward's back. First caressing the skin with the flat side of the cool metal blade. Edward shuddered slightly, yet gave no other response to the potentially deadly knife pressing against his pale skin. The man made the first incision slowly, almost hesitantly. Ed gritted his teeth as the steel effortlessly sunk into his flesh, still he made no sound. Edward refused to give the man, who he had once thought he could trust, the satisfaction. The second slice came much quicker, the third ever faster still. Soon the man was hacking away at his back like a mad man with no reason or direction, of course Edward was never that lucky. A minute or two later, that of course seemed like an hour to Ed, it was over. The man grinned, sat back on his haunches, and admired his handy work. Ed's back oozed blood rapidly, nearly the whole surface covered with the crimson elixir. Edward hissed quietly, it burned of course but considering the boy's history it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Are you done treating me like a turkey now?" Ed growled at the man leering at him, he just couldn't help it, he wasn't know for being unruly for no reason. The man laughed deeply.

"For now," The man giggled joyfully. "Would you like to know what it say?"

"Says?" Ed squeaked, he swallowed and hardened his voice. "What do you mean says?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you always remember who you belong to now,"

"Never! You fucking bastard!" Edward fortified his resolve. "I'll die before I willingly submit myself to you!" The man sighed then smiled once more. Ed was really starting to hate that smile.

"If I thought it would be easy to break you, I wouldn't have had to bring a whole bag of persuasion with me. But before I continue breaking like a wild stallion, I'll ask again, would you like to know what your back says?" Edward huffed at the man but otherwise stayed silent. "Regardless, I'm going to tell you anyway,"

"It doesn't matter..." Ed muttered.

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "And why is that shorty?"

"If you really let me leave here alive, which i doubt anyway, then I'll just remove it anyway, even if I have to literally skin myself!" Ed didn't think he had ever hated anyone this much before, not even his father.

"You are creative kid I'll give you that, but the last thing your going to do is defy me once I'm done with you," The man paused and reached over to grasp the aforementioned glass vial of clear liquid, the man simply held it and stared silently at it for a few moments. "Anyway Edward, your back reads; EDWARD ELRIC IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF HIS MASTER," Ed fell his blood boil.


	5. Chapter 5

In the abyss without a flame chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I need to write this again?

Rated: M, gets graphic from here folks

Dedicated to KIWI

' = thoughts

" = speech

No beta, all mistakes are mine.

...

"I swear to everything I believe in that I will fucking gut you," Edward screamed at his tormentor.

"No, you wont, now say it," The man commanded simply.

"I will never!" The man uncorked the vial with an audible pop.

"Last chance Ed, say it,"

"I SAID NO YOU MOTHERFUC... AHHHH!" Ed cried out, without warning the man splashed the liquid on the raw, bleeding back. Burning like hell fire didn't even began to describe the horrendous pain coursing through Edward's back. The young man's sharp mind quickly informed him that the clear liquid was military grade rubbing alcohol.

' Not the medical kind... One hundred percent pure alcohol... The kind they use to got information from prisoners...' Ed thought, his eyes widened dramatically. 'The kind they use for interrogations... The ones that Mustang isn't available for... Oh fuck...' This was one of the few times in Edward's life that he wished he wasn't so smart.

"Are you going to say it now? Perhaps I should make you scream again, the sound was delightful," The man sneered down at the shaking teen. "Maybe you forgot what to say, I'll be more than happy to remind you. Your suppose to say, Edward Elric is the sole property of his MASTER!" The man shouted the last word, a crack appearing in his seemingly calm demeanor. Ed was not quite ready to give up.

"Go fuck yourself with a corn cob Mr. L..." The man slammed Edward's face into the stone floor over and over again. All Ed could do was gargle and choke on his own blood as his face was smashed repeatedly into concrete. When the man finally stopped all the boy could do was lay limp as stars danced in his vision.

"I've told you more than once now boy, you are to refer me as Master and only that," The man yelled at the shaking boy, his calm facade shattered. Edward lay still for a few moments more, regaining his composure. He spit a wad of blood on the floor and smiled as he weakly raised his head.

"Fuck you," Ed rasped. "I've been through much worse than this..." Ed trailed off and spat out more blood. "Oh and asshole, before you dare to threaten Alphonse again, I'd take into account that Mustang may be a bastard but he's not a fucking bastard! Mustang, Hawkeye, and all the others would protect Al. For some reason I don't think your narrow ass wants to tangle with Armstrong," Ed finished and gasped for breath. Between the pain, the beating, and his short speech, Edward was exhausted.

"Or so you think," The man hummed. "Now are you sure you believe that one hundred percent?" The evil man laughed and smirked down at the lithe teen. Ed only hesitated a moment before replying.

"Yes, I know it," Ed said, the confidence strong in his voice. The man frowned for a second, then his face lit back up.

"On the bright side, well for me at least, you could go and shout from the rooftops telling everyone I did this to you and no one would believe you," The man's smile twisted into an ugly sneer.

"They would know I wasn't lying, I've never lied to any of them..." Edward replied weakly, his strength was fading. Edward honestly didn't know how much more of the combined physical and mental assault he could take.

"You poor naive boy. Did you think I got where I am today by being stupid?" The man snorted in amusement. "Don't you think I'm being accounted for right now? You know who I am and what I'm capable of, did you really think I wouldn't have a rock solid alibi?" The evil man smirked as Ed processed the new information. Edward paled as he calculated the possibility that his captor was telling the truth. The man grinned wickedly, he couldn't resist adding salt to the wounds. "Oh and Ed, the people who will swear I was with them tonight at this time are those same people you have so much faith in to protect your brother. While you may be right about them being willing to protect that tin can, all I have to do is whisper in the ear of the right person then none of them, including Mustang, could do anything about Al being taken away," The man laughed manically as Edward's body began shaking with noticeable sobs. Ed knew the bastard was right. He was out of ideas, hopelessness was really setting in. "Just say what your suppose to kid and I'll let you enjoy a little bit of whats coming,"

"No..." Edward choked out, his voice low and hoarse.

"Your making this way harder on yourself then it has to be. Granted I'm not going to strip you of your innocence and pride gently by any means but you could avoid some of the nastier things I could do to you, all you have to do you offer your submission," The man voiced nonchalant.

"I'd rather die than submit to you," Ed gasped softly, his resolve was crumbling more and more every passing second.

"Have it your way, I'll enjoy your screams for mercy," The man reached into an inner pocket and produced a small book of matches. "This won't look as cool as Mustang, but it gets he job done," The man chuckled and pulled the rubbing alcohol and the bottle of water closer.

"Oh God..." Was all Ed could mutter before the man poured a another small amount of the alcohol on the broken, oozing skin. The following scream could be expected as the liquid seeped into the semi deep sliced.

"Now it's too late to avoid whats next, but the faster you beg and address me properly the sooner it will be over,"

'I can do this, I can take it,' Ed chanted in his head. Ed heard the match strike and tensed, still chanting his mantra in his head. The man dropped the match, it seemed to float down in slow motion. Edward's back was ablaze instantly, the responding howl echoed loudly throughout the room. The smell of burning flesh swiftly filled the air. Edward finally broke, the pain being indescribable, he would rather have his arm and leg ripped off again compared to this.

"Please!" Edward shrieked, all his pride torn to tatters.

...

Well? Review. Please. Let me know how this twisted story is going, and has anyone figured out who it is yet, I've dropped lots of hints.


End file.
